Wie geht das?
by ViSissi
Summary: Spielt im zweiten Buch. Edward will Bella verlassen, doch da verwandelt die sich irgendwie in einen Vampir. OHNE gebissen worden zu sein.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight

_Spielt im zweiten Teil ab Seite 79, Zeile 23 Er war weg_

Ich starre in die Richtung in die Edward gelaufen ist. Ich zittere. Aber nicht vor Trauer, sondern vor Wut. Ich balle die Hände zu Fäusten. Es ist, als ob das Blut in meinen Adern kochen würde. Ich beiße die Zähne fest zusammen. Es knirscht. Ich spanne alle meine Muskeln an. Das fühlt sich gut an. Ich renne hinter Edward her. In die Richtung in die er gelaufen ist. Die Bäume fliegen ungewöhnlich schnell an mir vorbei. Es fällt mir kaum auf. Ich kann jede Kleinigkeit erkennen. Auf einmal krampft sich mein Körper zusammen. Es tut höllisch weh. So, als würde mein Körper brennen. Doch ich renne weiter. Plötzlich sehe ich IHN vor mir. Sine breiten Schultern. Seinen muskulösen Rücken.

„EDWARD!", schreie ich. Er bleibt abrupt stehen und dreht sich zu mir herum. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrt er mich an.

„Bella? Wie kommst du hierher?", fragt er.

„Was soll die dumme Frage? Ich bin gerannt. Sag mal, bist du geschlichen, oder warum konnte ich dich einholen?", frage ich zurück.

Erstaunt schüttelt Edward den Kopf. Schritt für Schritt geht er langsam auf mich zu.

„Nein, Bella. Ich bin gerannt. In Vampirgeschwindigkeit. Wie hast du das gemacht?", antwortet Edward.

„WAS?", frage ich entsetzt.

Was ist mit mir passiert? Wie habe ich das geschafft?

„Aber wie..." geht das?

Will ich fragen. Doch meine Frage geht in einem gellenden Schrei unter. Mein ganzer Körper brennt wie Feuer. Ich schreie noch mal. Doch es wird nicht besser.

„Edward!", keuche ich, „Hilf mir!"

Er sieht mich überfordert an. In einer anderen Situation wäre diese Ratlosigkeit lustig. So ist er doch sonst nie. Aber in diesem Moment, mit diesen Schmerzen, mitten im Wald, ist es alles andere als lustig.

„Bella, wie fühlen sich diese Schmerzen an? Brennt es?", fragt er mich.

Ich kann nur nicken. Dann fange ich wieder an zu schreien. So stelle ich es mir vor, fühlt es sich an, verbrannt zu werden.

„Oh Scheiße! Bella, ich bringe dich zu Carlisle. Es sieht aus... als würdest du dich in einen Vampir verwandeln."

* * *

Ich weiß, sehr weit hergeholt, aber mich nervt, dass Edward Bella ewig nicht verwandlen will, deshalb...

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Naja... Ich bin vll. etwas überengagiert, aber:

Hier ist das zweite Chapi!

* * *

Ich starre ihn an. Das schockiert mich nicht im geringsten. Es ist mein größter Wunsch. Eine Ewigkeit mit Edward. Aber will er auch eine Ewigkeit mit mir?

In meinem von Scherzen vernebelten Gehirn setzt sich dieser Gedanke fest.

„Edward, liebst du mich?", bringe ich mühsam heraus.

Ich lasse mich auf den Boden fallen. Ich kann nicht mehr stehen. Edward hebt mich auf.

„Natürlich. Ich werde niemals jemand Anderen so lieben wie dich.", flüstert er mir ins Ohr.

Dann rennt er los. Doch die Bäume verschwimmen nicht in meiner Sicht. Ich sehe alles total scharf. Das... kann doch nicht möglich sein. Ich schließe die Augen.

„Wie lange rennst du schon, Edward?", frage ich.

„Wa-„

„Wie lange, Edward?"

„Etwa dreißig Sekunden."

Ich atme tief durch und horche auf die Schmerzen. Sie sind weg. Bin ich etwa schon? Ich versuche meinen Herzschlag zu hören. Doch er ist verschwunden. Dafür höre ich es überall um mich herum rascheln und tapsen.

„Lass mich runter.", verlange ich.

Meine Augen sind noch immer fest geschlossen.

„Wir müssen zu Carlisle. Warum kannst du überhaupt schon wieder mit mir reden?"

„LASS – MICH – RUNTER, EDWARD!!!", herrsche ich ihn an.

Meine Stimme klingt irgendwie verändert. Das bestätigt meine Befürchtung nur noch. Sie ist so rein und glockenhell. Ich spüre den Boden unter meinen Füßen und stelle mich hin. Ich drehe mich mit dem Rücken zu Edward. Dann öffne ich die Augen wieder.

Alles schießt auf einmal auf mich ein. Die Sonne blendet und alles ist plötzlich so farbintensiv. Ich atme durch die Nase. Die Menge an Gerüchen, von denen ich überflutet werde haut mich um. Ich zucke kurz zusammen. Ist es etwa wirklich schon vorbei? Aber die Verwandlung soll doch eigentlich drei Tage lang dauern... Aber eigentlich wird man auch gebissen, bevor man sich verwandelt. Ich atme noch mal tief ein. Diesmal vorsichtshalber durch den Mund.

„Edward," ,ich drehe mich zu ihm herum, „Welche Farbe haben meine Augen?"

Edward sieht mich geschockt an. Er zieht scharf die Luft ein. Hab ich wirklich Recht?

* * *

Und? Reviews? *bettel*


	3. Chapter 3

Ich habe in der kurzen Zeit nur positives über diese Story reviewt bekommen. Das finde ich seeeeeeeeehr toll! *überschwänglich bedank*

Deshalb, für diese lieben Seelen: DAs nächste Chapi!!!

* * *

„Rubinrot.", bringt Edward mühsam heraus.

„Wie zur Hölle ist das möglich?", frage ich Edward.

Doch der sieht genauso ratlos aus, wie ich mich fühle. Da fällt mir etwas ein. Ich bin jetzt ein Vampir. Und Edward meinte vorhin, er würde mich lieben. Ich gehe einen Schritt auf ihn zu und lege ihm meine Arme um den Hals. Ich sehe ihm in die Augen und langsam, ganz langsam, komme ich mit meinem Gesicht seinem immer näher. Edward scheint zu verstehen, was ich gerade gedacht habe und lacht mich schelmisch an. Dann küssen wir uns. So wie wir uns noch nie geküsst haben. Mit viel Leidenschaft und allem Gefühl, was wir haben.

Es ist so befreiend. Wir müssen nicht mehr auf so viel Rücksicht nehmen. Edward nicht darauf, mir nicht zu nahe zu kommen, oder mich nicht zu zerquetschen, und ich nicht darauf, Edward nicht mit meinen Gefühlen zu überrumpeln.

Schwer atmend lösen wir uns wieder voneinander. Ich strahle Edward an.

„Endlich!", stoße ich aus, „Also, wollten wir nicht zu Carlisle?"

Edward sieht mir in die Augen und schließt meine Hand in seine. Er grinst.

„Das zeige ich dir. Aber erst will ich noch einen Kuss.", erwidert der.

„Ich glaube, dass lässt sich einrichten.", grinse ich und ziehe ihn an mich.

Wir drücken uns aneinander und küssen uns noch leidenschaftlicher als vorher. Ich lege mein Bei um Edwards Hüfte und will ihn damit noch enger an mich drücken. Als das nicht klappt, weil wir schon viel zu eng aneinander dran stehen, schlinge ich auch noch das andere Bein um ihn. Ich sitze jetzt auf seiner Hüfte. Ich drücke mich so fest an Edward wie es nur geht.

Und spüre dabei noch mehr, dass ich nicht mehr menschlich bin. Sonst wäre ich während dieses langen Kusses ohne Luftholen schon lägst erstickt, oder wenigstens in Ohnmacht gefallen.

Aber ich muss auch so nach Luft schnappen, als wir uns wieder von einander lösen. Ich müsste es natürlich nicht wirklich. Aber es ist einfach Gewohnheit. Weil ich immer nach Luft schnappen musste, wenn Edward mich geküsst hat. Auch wenn das lange nicht so intensiv war.

„Erwarten die dich nicht?", frage ich Edward.

„Uns.", korrigiert er mich, „Und du hast recht. Leider, leider haben wir im Moment keine Zeit für solche Küsse. Aber, ganz anderes Thema, hast du überhaupt keinen Durst?", fragt Edward nicht.

Ich konzentriere mich auf meinen Hals, aber da ist nichts. Ich schüttle nur den Kopf.

„Seltsam.", murmelt Edward.

* * *

Soooo....

Reviews? Bitte?

-Sissi


	4. Chapter 4

Haaaaalooooo...

* * *

Dann hebt er meine Hand zu seinem Mund, küsst sie einmal und meint grinsend, dass wir nun aber wirklich loslaufen sollten.

Das tun wir auch. Wir rennen Hand in Hand. Ich bin sogar ein wenig schneller als Edward. Er muss sich anstrengen, um mit mir mitzuhalten. Das ist ein ganz neues Gefühl für mich. Ich bin in etwas besser als Edward. Wow.

„Wo rennen wir eigentlich hin?", frage ich Edward.

„Nach hause. Wir dachten, wenn du denkst, dass wir alle weg sind, kommst du da nicht hin...", den letzten Teil flüstert er. Es ist offensichtlich, dass es ihm Leid tut.

„Braucht dir nicht Leid tun. Du hast dir doch nur Sorgen um mich gemacht.", versuche ich ihn auf zu muntern, „Und außerdem: Wenn du mich so liebst, wie du immer behauptest, dann hättest du die Trennung nicht länger als ein halbes Jahr durch gehalten."

„Ein halbes Jahr? Ich hätte es nicht länger als einen halben **Monat** ertragen, von dir getrennt zu sein!!! Auch wenn es mit dir als Vampir, und ich zweifle nicht daran, dass du das jetzt bist, wirklich sehr viel einfacher ist. Vor allem, weil du so gar nicht wie eine Neugeborene bist.", erwidert Edward.

* * *

Ich weiß, sehr kurz und es bringt die Story auch nicht wirklich weiter, aba ich hatte Bock drauf. Irgendwie...


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Twilight

* * *

Ich will ihm antworten, doch da sehe ich auch schon das Haus. Mit meinen neuen Augen gesehen ist es sogar noch schöner. Ich hätte erwartet, jetzt an einigen Ecken ein wenig Dreck entdecken zu können. Ein Zeichen, dass auch die Cullens nicht perfekt sind.

Aber: Nichts. Nada. Niente. Kein einziges Staubkörnchen ist auf der Fassade zu sehen. Das frustriert mich.

So kann ich mir nie sicher sein, dass ich das nicht doch alles nur träume. Wobei ich da wirklich schon ziemlich lange und ziemlich intensiv träumen müsste.

„Wie werden sie auf mich reagieren?", frage ich Edward. Ich habe Angst, was sie denken werden, wenn sie mich sehen. Aber vor allem brauche ich einen Spiegel. Ich möchte sehen, wie ich als Vampir aussehe.

Ich will noch ein wenig stehen bleiben, doch Edward zieht mich vorwärts. Ich lasse es geschehen, doch nach ein paar Metern wird mir das zu dumm und ich laufe von allein weiter.

„Braves Mädchen.", murmelt Edward. Mehr zu sich selbst als zu mir.

Ich stoße ihm meinen Ellbogen in die Rippen. Edward stöhnt leise auf, während ich mich noch darüber wundere, dass mir das gerade nicht wehtat. Verwundert schüttle ich den Kopf und gehe weiter. Viel zu schnell stehen Edward und ich vor der Tür. Viel zu schnell öffnet Edward sie. Und viel zu schnell stehen wir darauf hin im Wohnzimmer.

Ich habe kurz vorher die Augen geschlossen. Ich will niemanden zu sehr erschrecken. Ich hoffe, sie reagieren nicht allzu... Keine Ahnung, wie.

* * *

Und? Ich weiß, ein bisschen kurz, aba trotzdem...


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Twilight

* * *

„Bella?", höre ich Carlisles Stimme.

Er klingt nicht schlecht gelaunt oder wütend. Mehr freudig überrascht. Da öffne ich die Augen und sehe ihn an.

Carlisle wollte anscheinend noch etwas sagen, denn sein Mund steht offen. Als er meine Augen sieht, schließt er ihn blitzschnell wieder und starrt mich an. Er sieht auf meine Augen. Ist die Farbe wirklich so schlimm?

„Edward?", fragt er meinen Schatz, „Ist das Bella?"

„Ja, Carlisle.", antwortet der.

„Wieso sind ihre Augen rot, Edward?", fragt Carlisle weiter.

„Ich weiß es nicht Carlisle. Wir haben keine Ahnung.", antwortet Edward weiter.

„Was ist passiert?", Carlisle ist sichtlich verwirrt.

Edward will antworten, aber ich komme ihm zuvor.

„Edward ist zu mir gekommen, um mir zu erzählen, dass ihr weg wollt. Ohne mich. Dann ist er weggelaufen. Ich war... wütend. Auf Edward. Es... fühlte sich an, als würde ich brennen. Aber es waren noch kaum merkliche Schmerzen. Dann bin ich losgerannt. Hinter Edward her. Und habe ihn eingeholt, obwohl er in Vampirgeschwindigkeit gerannt ist. Dann wurden die Schmerzen stärker, mein ganzer Körper fühlte sich an, als würde er in Flammen stehen. Edward dachte sofort, dass ich mich in einen Vampir verwandeln würde, deshalb wollte er mich herbringen. Doch schon nach etwa einer halben Minute waren die Schmerzen plötzlich weg. Und mein Herzschlag auch. Na, und dann sind wir ziemlich direkt hierher gekommen.", erzähle ich.

„Im Endeffekt heißt das: Ich habe ihr ihre Seele gestohlen, indem ich sie schützen wollte.", meint Edward mürrisch.

Ich verdrehe die Augen. Dieser Pessimist. Das ist ja kaum auszuhalten!!!

„Du hast Bella nicht gebissen und TROTZDEM hat sie sich in einen Vampir verwandelt? Und so schnell?", fragt Carlisle ungläubig.

Edward und ich nicken gleichzeitig.

* * *

I-wie hab ich das Gefühl, das Chapi ist wieder nicht gerade lang...


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Twilight

(Ich weiß, mich nervt es auch, das immer wider zu schreiben, aba ich kann darauf verzichten, ne Klage an den Hals zu kriegen...)

* * *

„So etwas habe ich ja noch nie gehört. Und du hast sie wirklich nicht gebissen, Edward?", fragt Carlisle.

„Ich wollte sie doch sogar verlassen, um sie nicht aus Versehen zu beißen, Carlisle. Warum sollte ich es dann ausgerechnet jetzt tun?", erwidert Edward.

„Vielleicht war noch ein Rest von James Gift in meinem Blut und durch die Aufregung...", mutmaße ich.

„Nein, Bella. Das ist höchst unwahrscheinlich. Edward hat damals alles Gift ausgesaugt. Dessen bin ich mir sicher.", streitet Carlisle diese Möglichkeit ab.

Ich muss an die Zeit denken, in der James mich verfolgt hatte. An meinem Krankenbett wollte Edward, dass ich nicht zurück nach Forks komme. Aber ich bin doch zurück zu Charlie gezogen. CHARLIE!!!

„SCHEISSE!!!", rufe ich aus.

Edward und Carlisle, die weiter gemutmaßt haben, wie das passieren konnte, starren mich schockiert an.

„CHARLIE!!! Er macht sich doch sicher Sorgen!!! Ich... SCHEISSE!!! Was ist, wenn er die Polizei... Ach Quatsch, er ist ja die Polizei. Ich kann doch nicht so einfach abhauen. Er wird Edward die Schuld geben. Ich muss ihn davon abhalten, euch als die Schuldigen zu sehen. Ich muss zu ihm. Wie lange bin ich jetzt schon von zuhause weg? Noch nicht so lange das er sich schon Sorgen macht, das weiß ich sicher. Aber wenn ich heute nicht mehr wieder komme, dann wird er sich Sorgen machen. Ich... Ich muss zu ihm.", sage ich, während ich im Zimmer auf und ab laufe.

Carlisle und Edward starren mich immer noch an. Mit offenen Mündern. Sie sind es nicht von mir gewohnt, dass ich plötzlich so aufbrausend werde und wie ein Wasserfall rede. Die ganze Zeit haben sie mich nur angestarrt, während ich laut vor mich hin gedacht habe.

„Bella, du kannst nicht zurück.", stellt Carlisle trocken fest.

„Ach ja, und warum nicht?", frage ich schnippisch.

Edward steht vom Sofa aus und legt seine Hände auf meine Schultern.

„Erstens, Bella: Du bist, weiß Gott warum, ein Vampir. Zweitens: Du bist eine Neugeborene. Wenn auch komischer Weise, eine, die im Moment keinen Durst zu haben scheint. Drittens: Deine Augenfarbe würde Charlie schon schocken. Und viertens: Du warst zwar auch vorher schon wunderschön, aber dein Aussehen hat sich schon ein klein wenig verändert.", zählt er mir auf.

* * *

Ich denke ihr wisst inzwischen, worum ich euch an dieser Stelle bitte...


	8. Chapter 8

Mir gehört weder Twilight, noch verdiene ich Geld mit dieser FF

* * *

„Aber wie bitte willst du Charlie beibringen, dass seine Tochter jetzt nicht mehr bei ihm wohnt und er sich noch nicht einmal von mir verabschieden kann?", frage ich Edward.

Er zuckt nur mit den Schultern. Warum muss er immer in den falschen Momenten ratlos sein. Und warum, zur Hölle ist er dabei so sexy?

„Hast du wirklich keinen Durst, Bella?", fragt Carlisle besorgt.

Ich konzentriere mich ganz auf meinen Hals. Meine Sinne spielen im Moment verrückt. Es ist verrückt, von wie vielen Gerüchen und Geräuschen man umgeben ist.

In meinem Hals ist ein leises Kratzen zu spüren. Aber es ist nicht unangenehm, es fühlt sich normal an... Wie als wenn man eigentlich gar keinen Hunger hat, aber unbändige Lust darauf, etwas ganz bestimmtes zu essen.

„Doch, ein ganz kleines bisschen.", antworte ich daher wahrheitsgemäß.

„Edward, geh vorsichtshalber mit Bella jagen. Bella, Edward wird dir zeigen wie das geht. Aber haltet euch von Menschen fern. Ich werde die Anderen herholen.", ordnet Carlisle an.

Edward und ich nicken und gehen wieder aus dem Haus raus. Wir fassen uns an den Händen. Vor dem Haus atme ich erstmal erleichtert aus. Das war leichter als ich gedacht hätte. Zum Glück ist Carlisle so... Carlisle-mäßig.

Edward zieht mich wortlos in Richtung Wald. Im Hintergrund höre ich die Straße. Das ist verwirrend. Als wir hinter den ersten Bäumen verschwunden sind, lässt Edward sich auf den Boden sinken. Ausdruckslos starrt er in die Ferne.

„Edward, was ist los?", frage ich ihn.

„Ich wollte dich beschützen, dir ein normales Leben ermöglichen. Und jetzt wirst du genau deswegen nicht in dein Leben zurück kehren... ICH HABE DIR DEINE SEELE GESTOHLEN, VERDAMMT NOCH MAL!!!", schreit er.

Ich lasse mich neben ihn auf den Boden sinken. Ich streichle seinen Arm und sehe ihm in die Augen.

„Edward, du hast mir gar nichts gestohlen. Ich bin immer noch die, die ich vor ein paar Stunden war. Zumindest innerlich. Wenn ich keine Seele mehr hätte, wie könnte ich dann lieben? Wie könnte ich mir Sorgen machen? Und wie könntest DU das alles, wenn du keine Seele hättest?", frage ich ihn.

Ich sehe ihm an, dass er über das, was ich gesagt habe nachdenkt. Das ist gut. Ich hasse es, ihn so sehen zu müssen. So voller Zweifel an sich selbst. Aan seiner ganzen, perfekten Person. Ich will ihn aus seinen Gedanken heraus reißen. Und ich weiß auch schon ganz genau wie.

Ich nehme meine linke Hand und streichle sanft über seine Wange, bevor ich sein Gesicht in meine Richtung drücke. Nebenbei fallen mich der schöne Hautton und die Zierlichkeit meiner Hand auf. Ich sehe Edward tief in die Augen. Dann beuge ich mich vor und gebe ihm einen sanften Kuss. Ich lege meine Arme um seinen Hals und spüre, wie mein Schatz sich langsam entspannt. Tja, solche Argumente ziehen halt nicht nur bei mir.

Ich spüre, wie Edwards Finger sich sanft in meine Haare wühlen. Mein Körper verlangt nach seiner Nähe und ich lehne mich mit meinem ganzen Gewicht gegen ihn und wir legen uns auf den moosbedeckten Boden. Wir küssen uns noch immer. Doch wir haben keine Zeit dafür. Sanft löse ich mich von Edward.

„Wir sollten machen, was Carlisle gesagt hat.", ermahne ich ihn.

Er seufzt, aber fügt sich. Brav.

„Na dann komm. Wir müssen weiter in den Wald rein. Sonst sind wir zu nah an der Stadt.", murmelt er.

Ich nehme seine Hand und wir laufen los.

EDWARD'S SICHT

Wir rennen in den Wald hinein. Ich muss mich anstrengen, um mit Bella mitzuhalten. Etwas, was ich mir vor wenigen Stunden nicht vorstellen konnte. Wie sich innerhalb von einem so kurzen Zeitraum alles ändern kann.

Jetzt ist Bella bei mir. Obwohl ich sie verlassen wollte. Warum vergibt sie nur so verdammt leicht. Warum kann sie mir keine Vorwürfe machen? Ich habe ihr ihre Seele gestohlen. Aber ich werde auch so bestraft. Ich muss ihr das jagen zeigen. Noch etwas, was ich mir vor wenigen Stunden nicht vorstellen konnte.

Wir halten an. Ich seufzte leise. Bella sieht mich an. Ich habe mich noch nicht daran gewöhnt, dass Bella jetzt genau so gut hören kann, wie der Rest meiner Familie.

Ich weise Bella an, was sie tun soll und sie tut es, als hätte sie nie etwas Anderes getan. Sie schleicht sich an die Tiere an, nutzt Windschatten, damit sie nicht gerochen wird und überfällt die Tiere, ohne ihre Klamotten zu zerreißen oder mit Blut zu beschmieren. Also, jagt sie so gar nicht wie eine Neugeborene.

Sie erlegt drei Hirsche, ich nur einen. Ich war heute Morgen schon. Damit ich mich beherrschen kann, falls Bella versuchen würde, mich festzuhalten, wenn ich mit ihr Schluss mache.

Bella sieht mich fragend an. Sollen wir zurück heißt das. Ich nicke. Ich will schon losrennen, doch Bella greift nach meinem Handgelenk und dreht mich zu sich herum. Sanft legt sie ihre Hand auf meine Wange.

„Edward, es ist Alles in Ordnung. Es ist das Beste so. Ich werde auf Ewig bei dir bleiben können und du brauchst kein schlechtes Gewissen wegen der Verwandlungsschmerzen haben.", ich will ihr widersprechen, doch sie lässt mich nicht, „Ich hatte zwar welche, aber keine drei Tage lang. Es ist gut, so wie es ist, Edward. Es ist passiert und wir können es nicht mehr ändern. Ich WILL es auch gar nicht ändern, Edward. Also mach dir keine Vorwürfe."

Ich nicke. Bellas Worte schwirren in meinem Kopf umher. Sie nimmt meine Hand und zieht mich in Richtung Haus. Ich spüre, wie sie immer angespannter wird, je näher wir dem Haus kommen. Plötzlich bleibt sie stehen.

„Scheiße!", zischt sie.

Wir stehen auf einem Wanderweg und sind nur noch etwa 10 km vom Haus entfernt.

„Bella, Schatz, sie werden sich freuen dich zu sehen. Warum bleibst du stehen?", versuch ich sie zu ermuntern.

„Es ist nicht deshalb.", erwidert sie mir, „Riechst du ihn nicht? VERDAMMT NOCH MAL, RIECHST DU IHN NICHT???"

Jetzt schreit sie. Ihre Stimme hat einen leicht hysterischen Ton. Ich atme tief ein. Ein Windstoß aus Richtung des Hauses strömt mir verschiedene Gerüche in meine Nase.

Der Geruch des Waldes kann Bella nicht so aufgeregt haben, ihn ignoriere ich. Ganz schwach rieche ich Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper und... CHARLIE?!?

„Shit! Charlie ist bei uns. Bei uns zuhause. Aber warum?", überlege ich laut.

Bella guckt mich verständnislos an.

„Edward, er wird meinen Transporter vor dem Haus gesehen haben. Mit der Tasche drin. Dein Volvo müsste doch auch noch dort stehen. Aber ich war nicht da, wir beide nicht. Und es dämmert schon. Warum wohl, denkst du, ist er bei euch zuhause???", sagt sie. Sie sagt es, als wäre ich ein Kleinkind, dem sie es schon 100mal erklärt hat, und sie seine genervte Kindergärtnerin.

Bella sieht mich auffordernd an. Was will sie. Ich gucke verständnislos zurück.

„VERDAMMT, EDWARD!!", schreit sie aufgebracht, „KAPIERST DU DENN HEUTE GAR NICHTS??? LIES IHRE GEDANKEN, VERDAMMT!!! WIE WILLST DU SONST RAUSKRIEGEN, WAS DA VOR SICH GEHT???"


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Twilight

* * *

(Immer noch EDWARD'S SICHT)

Ihre Augen lodern wütend. Ich schrecke vor ihr zurück. Hatte ich mir jemals gedacht, sie könne nicht Furcht einflößend sein?

„Ist ja gut, Bella. Ich werde nachsehen. Ich war nur gerade etwas geschockt. Hör am Besten vorsichtshalber auf zu Atmen.", sage ich beruhigend.

Wenn wir uns jetzt streiten und Bella sich dabei ihren Sinnen überlässt... Wenn sie dann Charlie riechen würde...

Bella versteht und hört auf zu atmen. Ich horche, was im Haus los ist.

Carlisle: _Hoffentlich sind Bella und Edward noch weit genug entfernt. Nicht auszudenken, wenn Bella Charlie riechen würde..._

Wenn der wüsste...

Emmet, Alice, Jasper, Rose: _Scheiße, was ist hier los? Wo sind Edward und Bella???_

Die sind anscheinend noch nicht eingeweiht. Vielleicht sind sie erst kurz vor oder nach Charlie gekommen.

Esme konzentriert sich ganz darauf, den wütenden Charlie zu beruhigen.

Charlie: _Wenn dieser Edward meiner Bella wehtut, dann bringe ich ihn um._

Dummer, dummer Mensch. Ja, ich habe Bella weh getan, aber bestimmt nicht mit Absicht.

Und wenn es so leicht wäre mich umzubringen, dann hätte ich es inzwischen selbst getan.

„Und?", fragt Bella mich.

Ich sehe sie geschockt an. Ich kann Charlie bis hierhin riechen. Und wenn ich das kann, dann Bella inzwischen auch. Aber sie benimmt sich ganz normal, so als ob nichts wäre.

„Niemand außer Esme und Carlisle weiß Bescheid.", berichte ich ihr, „Und warum atmest du schon wieder? Du bist immer noch eine Neugeborene, Bella!!!"

„Reg dich ab und komm mit. Charlies Geruch ist doch gar nicht so schlimm. Ich werde ihm schon nichts tun!!!", erwidert sie mir cool.

Sie holt eine Sonnenbrille aus ihrer Jacke (Ein Mitbringsel aus Phoenix) und setzt sie sich auf die Nase. Dann rennt sie los in Richtung Haus. Eine halbe Sekunde lang bin ich geschockt, dann renne ich hinter ihr her. Doch Bella rennt absichtlich schnell. Sie lässt mich nie ganz aufholen.

Als wir gerade noch von Bäumen bedeckt sind, aber schon das Haus sehen können bleibt sie stehen und wartet auf mich.

„Sieht man meine Augenfarbe durch die Sonnenbrille?", fragt sie mich.

Ich schüttle den Kopf.

„Nein. Aber du kannst das doch jetzt nicht wirklich machen, Bella!!! Was ist wenn...", doch sie unterbricht mich. Schon wieder.

„Ich meinen Vater umbringe? Edward, ich bin pappsatt und abgesehen davon KÖNNTE ich Charlie gar nichts tun. Genauso wenig wie du mir etwas tun konntest.", erwidert sie cool und nimmt meine Hand.

Wir gehen ins Wohnzimmer. Bella winkt in die Runde. Gespielt erstaunt sieht sie Charlie an. Seit wann kann sie so gut schauspielern? Esme und Carlisle sehen mich geschockt an. In den Gedanken der Anderen höre ich, dass sie immer weniger von dem verstehen, was hier gerade abgeht.

_Edward, warum seid ihr hier? Das ist viel zu gefährlich!!!_, sagt Carlisle in Gedanken zu mir.

Ich zucke nur hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Dad, was machst du denn hier?", fragt Bella ihren Vater.

„Bells! Ich habe dich gesucht. Dein Transporter stand vor der Haustür, du hast keinen Zettel hinterlassen und dein Handy ist ausgeschaltet! Ich mache mir doch Sorgen um dich!", sagt der, sichtlich erleichtert.

„Entschuldige, Dad. Edward hat mich überredet mit ihm einen Spaziergang durch den Wald zu machen. Aber du kennst mich ja. Wir kamen nur so langsam voran, dass wir um einiges mehr Zeit gebraucht haben als geplant.", lügt Bella so fröhlich vor sich hin.

Seit wann ist sie so überzeugend? Sogar Alice, Jasper, Emmett und Rose nehmen ihr das ab. Die überlegen gerade krampfhaft, warum Bella und ich spazieren waren.

„Ach so. Aber bitte, lass doch dann das Handy an! Was ist, wenn irgendwas passiert wäre?", ermahnt Charlie sie, „Kommst du jetzt mit Bells, oder..."

Aber da schaltet Alice sich ein: „Ach bitte, Charlie. Kann Bella nicht heute Nacht hier bleiben? Ich muss ihr UNBEDINGT im Internet diese tolle neue Kollektion zeigen. Von wem war die noch mal, Rose? Von Gucci oder von Prada?"

„Ist in Ordnung, Alice. Ich weiß ja jetzt, wo Bella steckt. Tschüß Bells. Ich muss nach hause. Das Spiel fängt gleich an."

Charlie umarmt Bella zum Abschied einmal kurz (Carlisle, Esme und Ich halten vor lauter Schreck den Atem an) dann winkt er einmal kurz in die Runde und geht wieder aus dem Haus raus.

Carlisle sieht wütend aus.

„Verdammt, was sollte diese Aktion?", herrscht er mich an.

„Ich hab versucht sie aufzuhalten.", verteidige ich mich.

Da stellt Jasper sich mitten in den Raum und fragt, was denn nun eigentlich los sei.

„DAS!", sagt Bella mit kräftiger Stimme und nimmt die Sonnenbrille ab.

Emmett, Rose, Alice und Jasper starren ungläubig auf ihre Augen. Auch Esme kann es nicht Recht fassen, obwohl Carlisle ihr ja schon davon erzählt hatte.

Alle sehen Bella ungläubig an.

„Aber wann..." (Jasper)

„Und wieso habe ich nicht..." (Alice)

„Aber Charlie eben..." (Emmet)

„Mund zu, Rose. Sonst fliegen Fliegen rein." (Ich)

„Um eure Fragen zu beantworten:

Das ist heute passiert, Alice hat nichts gesehen, weil niemand sich entschlossen hat, mich zu beißen und ich könnte meinen Vater niemals töten, selbst wenn ich wollte.", ergreift Bella das Wort.

(Wieder BELLA'S SICHT)

Alle starren mich an, nachdem ich meine kleine, aber sachliche Erklärung beendet habe. Irgendwie macht mir die ganze Sache langsam Spaß.

„Wie, Ich konnte nichts sehen, weil sich niemand entschlossen hat, dich zu beißen?", fragt Alice misstrauisch.

„Weil ich nicht gebissen wurde.", sage ich ganz einfach.

„Ihr nehmt uns doch auf den Arm. Bella, nimm die Kontaktlinsen raus.", sagt Rose.

„Nein, es stimmt. Ich konnte es auch kaum glauben, aber ich habe es mit erlebt. Lauscht doch auf ihr Herz, wenn ihr uns nicht glaubt.", widerspricht Edward ihr.

Für einen kurzen Moment ist es totenstill im Haus. Ich kann die Tiere im Wald hören und die Straße.

„Hast du keinen Durst, Bella?", fragt Jasper ungläubig.

Ich schüttle den Kopf. Das Jasper das sehr unglaubwürdig findet, rührt wahrscheinlich daher, dass er die meiste Erfahrung mit Neugeborenen hat.

„Nö, ich war doch eben gerade erst mit Edward jagen.", antworte ich.

* * *

Ich hab owei nicht richig nen Überblick, aba ich glaub, des is a bissel länger als die davor...


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Twilight

* * *

„Ja, aber.. Ja? Edward hat dir gezeigt wie man jagt?", fragt Jasper ungläubig.

„Wer den sonst? Jesus Christus?", frage ich ironisch zurück.

Ich weiß selber, dass es Edward nicht leicht gefallen ist, mir das alles zu zeigen, aber darauf müssen die Anderen jetzt nicht auch noch herum reiten.

„Aber Bella! Du bist eine Neugeborene! Wie konntest du das mit Charlie eben so locker durchhalten? Wieso warst du dabei so entspannt? Und wieso hast du keinen Durst? Neugeborene haben ANDAUERND Durst!", ruft Jasper aus.

„Du musst bedenken, Jasper, das Bella keine normale Neugeborene ist. Sie hat sich aus eigener Kraft verwandelt...", hält Carlisle dagegen.

„Ich denke mal, das sollte jetzt eher nebensächlich sein. Bella hat im Moment keinen Durst und damit basta! Wir sollten uns lieber überlegen, was wir wegen ihrer Familie, ihren Freunden machen...", weißt Alice sie zurecht.

„Naja, zurück kann ich ja wohl nicht. Ich meine: Charlie ist zwar nicht der Aufmerksamste, aber alle Anderen werden schon merken, das ich mich verändert habe. Und Charlie mit Sicherheit auch irgendwann...", stimme ich ihr zu.

„Naja, ich hätte da so eine Idee...", meint Edward zaghaft.

Alice kreischt plötzlich freudig los. Ich sehe nur zwischen den Beiden hin und her. Was ist das für eine Idee?

„Hallo! Wir sind auch noch da! Werden wir vielleicht auch mal eingeweiht?", sagt Rose ärgerlich.

„Also... Edward hatte die Idee, dass er und Bella doch heiraten könnten... Dann wären sie erstmal in den Flitterwochen und hinterher wäre es nur normal wenn sie zusammen ziehen...", erklärt Alice.

Ich bin ziemlich geschockt, und auch Jasper sieht geschockt aus.

„WAS?", rufe ich.

„Ach Bella, ich weiß, das so was nicht gerade ein romantischer Antrag ist, aber warum bist du so geschockt?", fragt Jasper mich.

„Heiraten ist doch etwas schönes!", meint Rose doch allen ernstes.

„Und die Flitterwochen erst!", fügt Emmett hinzu.

„EMMETT!", ruft Rose und schlägt ihn gegen den Arm.

„AUA! Wofür war das denn jetzt?", fragt der, doch er wird großzügig ignoriert.

„Das ist jetzt nicht euer Ernst, oder? Sagt BITTE, dass das NICHT euer Ernst ist!", rufe ich aus.

Ich spüre, wie Jasper mich beruhigen will, aber ich werfe ihm nur einen bitterbösen Blick zu, woraufhin er damit aufhört.

„Aber natürlich ist das mein Ernst, Bella.", sagt Edward leicht entrüstet.

„Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, dich schmerzlos von deiner Familie zu trennen.", sagt Esme liebevoll.

Ich fange hysterisch an zu lachen. Alle sehen mich fragend an. Ich kriege mich langsam wieder ein.

„Schmerzlos? Das ich nicht lache! Das ist so ziemlich das schlimmste, was ich meiner Mutter antun könnte!", sage ich.

„Aber woher willst du das wissen? Ich meine, ich liebe dich doch, Bella. Und das wird sie spüren!", meint mein Engel.

„Hast du ne Ahnung. Du kennst meine Mutter nicht! Sie hat mich mein ganzes Leben lang davor gewarnt, jung zu heiraten! Sie selber hat es schließlich getan und war in der Beziehung dann total unglücklich!", erkläre ich mich.

Ich habe Angst, dass mir das auch passiert, füge ich in Gedanken noch hinten an.

„Daher weht der Wind!", sagt Jasper, „Ich spüre es doch ganz deutlich. Du hast Angst davor, wie deine Mutter reagieren wird und du hast Angst davor, dass mit dir und Edward das gleiche passiert wie mit deinen Eltern! Und jetzt versuche ja nicht zu leugnen! Ich spüre es!"

„Meine Güte noch mal, JA! Ich habe panische Angst vor dem Gedanken zu heiraten!", gebe ich zu.

„Aber Bella. Was ist so schlimm am heiraten? Es wäre doch nur ein Versprechen, dass wir für immer zusammen bleiben! Und genau das würde ich mir wünschen!", raunt mir mein Engel ins Ohr.

„Aber das werden wir doch sowieso! Wozu denn heiraten?", frage ich ihn.

Ich in einem Hochzeitskleid? Von dem Traum bin ich nachts einmal schreiend aufgewacht. Ich war ungefähr sieben Jahre alt und sah mich in einem kleinen weißen Prinzessinenkleid auf einen Jungen zuschreiten.

* * *

Und wieder ein Chapi, von dem ich denke, dass es zu kurz geraten ist...

Krieg ich trotzdem Reviews? *bettel*


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Twilight

* * *

(Jaspers Sicht)

Bella ist total verängstigt. Außerdem werde ich von ihr mit Zweifeln, Hysterie und Ablehnung überschüttet. Von den Anderen kommen noch:

-Unverständnis

-Vorfreude

-und Liebe

Letzteres eindeutig von Edward.

„Leute! Viel zu viele Emotionen!", stöhne ich.

Mein Kopf platzt gleich. Ich halte es kaum noch aus.

„Entschuldigung.", kommt es von allen gleichzeitig.

„Bella. Was außer der Reaktion deiner Mutter, die auch durchaus positiv ausfallen könnte, spricht dagegen mich zu heiraten?", fragt Edward Bella.

„Meine Angst vielleicht, Edward?", fragt sie ihn.

„Die offensichtlich von der jahrelangen Gehirnwäsche deiner Mutter stammt.", stelle ich trocken fest.

„Und wenn es so wäre? Ich vertraue Renèe, verdammt noch mal! Und ich habe Angst, dass mit mir und Edward das gleiche passiert wie damals mit ihr und Charlie! Ist das so schwer zu verstehen?", schreit sie.

Ich versuche wieder sie zu beruhigen und bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie es merkt, doch sie lässt mich machen ohne sich zu wehren.

_Edward, nimm sie in den Arm. Sie braucht dich jetzt._ übermittle ich meinem Bruder meine Gedanken.

Ich glaube, dass wäre gar nicht nötig gewesen. Er schließt Bella auch so schon in seine Arme und flüstert ihr beruhigend zu. Ich spüre, wie sie sich entspannt.

_Endlich!_, denke ich. _Endlich ein wenig Entspannung!_

Wie gut das auch Bella tut merke ich deutlich.

„Ich... meinetwegen!", bringt sie mühsam heraus.

„Heißt das, du wirst mich jetzt doch heiraten?", fragt Edward.

Bella verkrampft sich kurz.

_Benutze diese Wörter besser nicht allzu oft, Edward..._

„Ja, verdammt, es heißt, dass wir heiraten!", sagt Bella, „Können wir dieses Thema jetzt lassen? BITTE?"

„Alles was du willst, mein Schatz!", flüstert Edward ihr ins Ohr und nimmt sie fester in den Arm.

Ich spüre, wie Bella sich in seinen immer weiter entspannt und lockere die Atmosphäre im Raum vorsichtig immer weiter auf. Niemand außer Bella und Edward kriegt es mit, und die Beiden sehen mich nur dankbar an.

„Kommst du mit, Bella? Ich will dir wirklich noch ein paar TOTAL tolle Sachen in den neuesten Katalogen zeigen... Die würden dir supergut stehen, glaub mir!!!", fängt Alice an zu plappern. Typisch.

„Alice! Das bitte heute nicht auch noch!", stöhnt Bella auf.

Sie ist ein wenig gequält.

„Ach komm schon! Ich habe dich schon so lange nicht mehr hübsch gemacht!", bettelt mein Schatz.

(Bella's Sicht)

Oh nein! Heute nicht auch noch Barbie Bella! Das halte ich nicht durch!

„Vergiss es, Alice! Ich bin keine Barbie, zum hundertsten Mal! Merk dir das endlich!", fauche ich sie übertrieben feindselig an.

„Och bitte, Bella!", bettelt die weiter.

Sie kommt auf mich zu und versucht, mich mitzuziehen. Sie wendet nicht viel Kraft an, sie ist es gewohnt, dass dieses bisschen reicht. Doch ich lasse mich trotzig auf den Hintern fallen, wie ein störrisches Kind, das keine Lust hat, schon wieder nach hause zu gehen.

„Nein, Alice!", sage ich mit fester Stimme.

Jetzt versucht sie mich mit noch mehr Kraft hochzuziehen, doch es klappt nicht. Ich bin stärker. Irgendwann gibt sie auf und ich strecke ihr die Zunge raus, als sie sich beleidigt auf Jaspers Schoß setzt. In seiner Nähe bessert sich ihre Stimmung jedoch sofort wieder und sie sprüht wieder vor Tatendrang.

„Hat Bella sich mit ihrem neuen Ich überhaupt schon mal im Spiegel gesehen, Edward?", fragt sie.

„Nein, bisher noch nicht.", verneint der.

„Was für eine Verschwendung!", ruft Alice aus.

Sie springt auf und zieht mich mit sich mit. Diesmal bin ich zu perplex um mich zu wehren. Sie zieht mich die Treppe hoch in Jaspers und ihr Zimmer und stellt mich vor ihren Ganzkörperspiegel.

„Wow!", entfährt es mir.

Das Spiegelbild ist unmöglich meins. Die Person zu der es gehört hat einen perfekten Körper. Nicht so Baywatch-mäßig wie der vom Rose und nicht so elfenhaft wie der von Alice, sondern... fließend. Ja, das passt. Die Kurven dieser Person sehen aus, als würden sie vor sich hin fließen, wie ein glitzernder Gebirgsbach.

Oh mein Gott, wie denke ich denn heute? Ein Glück, dass Edward meine Gedanken nicht hören kann. Und noch mehr Glück, dass ich nicht mehr rot werden kann. Sonst wäre ich es nämlich jetzt.

Die Haut dieser Person ist von einem bleichen Elfenbein, fast schon weiß. Ihre Haare fließen mahagonifarbend in leichten Locken über die Schultern. Sie sieht sehr schön aus, diese Person...

Ihre Nase ist schmal und ihr Gesicht wunderschön. Meine Blicke fallen auf ihre Augen und ich ziehe scharf die Luft ein.

Sie sind rot, so wie die von James, Laurent und Victoria.

„Das bin nicht ich, oder? Alice, wie hast du diesen Spiegel präpariert, dass ich so... wow aussehe?", frage ich Alice überwältigt.

„Ich habe den Spiegel nicht präpariert, Bella. Das dort im Spiegel bist du!", schmunzelt Alice.

„Meine Bella, wie ich sie liebe.", fügt Edward hinzu und legt seine Hand um meine Hüfte. Ich habe gar nicht mitgekriegt, dass er neben mir steht.

Er sieht aus wie ein griechischer Gott. Jetzt sehe ich neben ihm nicht mehr so durchschnittlich aus... Ein Stein fällt mir von meinem Herzen und ich lächle unser Spiegelbild an. Meines entblößt gerade eine Reihe perfekt weißer Zähne, die im Licht glitzern.

Wenn ich vorher nicht verstand, wie Edward mich lieben kann, jetzt tue ich es.

Ich lehne mich glücklich gegen meinen Engel.

Er dreht mich zu sich herum und gibt mir einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, den ich SO gar nicht von ihm kenne. Eine sehr schöne Veränderung.

„Ehem, Leute? Das könnt ihr doch auch in eurem Zimmer machen, oder?", räuspert Alice sich.

Von unten höre ich Emmett lauthals lachen und auch die Anderen müssen kichern. Auch Edward und ich lachen leise in uns hinein.

„Wenn ich bitten darf?", fragt Edward mit einer übertriebenen Verbeugung und hält mir seine Hand hin.

Ich ergreife sie und mache einen tiefen Knicks.

„Aber natürlich darfst du!", grinse ich.

Und dann rennen wir beiden los. Aus dem Haus, in den Wald und zu unserer Lichtung, wo wir uns auf den Boden fallen lassen. Glücklich lache ich den Himmel an. Im Moment ist mein Le... Dasein einfach perfekt!!! Ich drehe meinen Kopf zu Edward und bemerke, das er mich ansieht.

Ich lege ich eine Hand auf die Wange und ganz, ganz behutsam nähert sich sein Gesicht meinem, bis ich es nicht mehr aushalte und mich auf ihn drauf werfe. Hart treffen unsere Lippen aufeinander. Wie als ob wir es abgesprochen hätten, öffnen wir beide gleichzeitig unsere Münder und unsere Zungen tanzen Tango.

Ich genieße es in vollen Zügen, Edward so nah zu sein und aufgrund der Tatsache, dass ich noch immer auf ihm liege, spüre ich, dass es Edward genauso gut gefällt wie mir, einander so nahe zu sein. Ich grinse an Edwards Lippen.

* * *

Reviews?


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Twilight

* * *

Wir liegen uns auf der Lichtung in den Armen. Unsere Klamotten sind überall um uns herum verstreut. Edward und ich grinsen uns an.

„Zum Glück sind wir außer Hörweite vom Haus!", flüstere ich Edward ins Ohr.

Wir grinsen uns an. Was ein Glück, dass ich ein Vampir bin, wer weiß, ob ich DAS sonst noch erlebt hätte... Wir küssen uns wieder und wieder, ich kann einfach nicht genug von ihm kriegen!!!

„Wie lange sind wir eigentlich schon weg?", frage ich Edward irgendwann zwischen zwei Küssen.

Um uns herum ist es inzwischen Stockdunkel.

„Ich schätze mal, so 4, 5 Stunden...", sagt der grinsend.

„Sollten wir nicht langsam mal wieder zurück?", frage ich grinsend zurück, „Nicht das die uns suchen und so (Ich deute an uns herunter) hier finden. Das wäre dann doch etwas peinlich...", sage ich.

„Stimmt.", lacht Edward, „Und außerdem denke ich, dass Carlisle mit Sicherheit noch ein paar Fragen an dich hat..."

„Was du heute kannst besorgen...", seufze ich.

Edward und ich küssen uns noch einmal, dann stehen wir auf, suchen unsere Sachen zusammen und ziehen uns wieder an.

„Du hast dein T-Shirt falschrum an, Bella...", sagt Edward.

Ich sehe an mir herunter. Tatsächlich. Der Ausschnitt meines T-Shirts ist am Rücken...

Schnell drehe ich es herum und drehe mich im Kreis.

„Jetzt alles in Ordnung?", frage ich Edward.

„Mehr als das.", antwortet der mir mit seinem schiefen grinsen im Gesicht, das ich so sehr liebe.

Ich gebe ihm zur Belohnung einen Kuss, dann rennen wir wieder los. Meine Haare fliegen im Wind. Es macht solchen Spaß zu rennen. Vor allem, da ich schneller als Edward bin.

„Wettrennen?", frage ich ihn.

Zu Antwort kriege ich nur ein nicken, dann beschleunigen wir beide noch ein bisschen mehr.

Jetzt muss ich mich auch ein wenig anstrengen, aber ich bleibe trotzdem vor Edward und schaffe es sogar, den Abstand noch zu vergrößern.

Als das Haus vor mir auftaucht, sehe ich ihn schon nicht mehr. Im Erdgeschoss ist ein Fenster offen. Ich springe hindurch und renne weiter bis ins Wohnzimmer.

Dort angekommen lasse ich mich kurzerhand auf das Sofa fallen und lache.

„Wo ist denn Edward?", fragt Alice mich irritiert.

Ich habe sie gar nicht bemerkt. Als ich mich umsehe bemerke ich außer ihr noch Jasper und Emmett im Raum.

„Noch irgendwo draußen. Wir haben ein Wettrennen gemacht.", antworte ich Alice grinsend.

„Du hast Edward abgehängt?", fragt Jasper ungläubig.

„Hat sie.", sagt Edward, der auf einmal in der Tür steht.

Emmett lacht laut los. Blitzschnell habe ich ihn umgeworfen und sitze schon wieder unschuldig da, als Emmett sich noch ungläubig auf dem Boden umguckt.

Er hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich ihn vom Sofa werfen will und ich war zu schnell, als das er es hätte verhindern können. Jetzt lachen wir.

„Du bist wirklich schnell, Bella!", sagt Jasper bewundernd.

„Das war gemein! Ich war nicht vorbereitet!", schmollt Emmett.

„Armer Emmett! Alice, geh doch mit ihm shoppen, dass wird seine Laune bessern!", sagt Edward.

„Au ja!", ruft Alice.

„Oh nein!", ruft Emmett.

„Glaub mir, Emmett, das wird ganz toll!", beteuert Alice.

Entweder geht sie einfach darüber hinweg, oder sie hat nicht mitgekriegt, dass das ein Scherz von Edward war.

„Und, was habt ihr so getrieben, während ihr weg wart?", grinst Emmett schweinisch.

„Wir brauchten nur mal ein bisschen Zeit für uns...", grinse ich peinlich berührt zurück.

„Ehem, Bella? Carlisle will dich sprechen...", räuspert Edward sich.

„In Ordnung. Will er mich allein sprechen oder darfst du mitkommen?", frage ich.

„Nein, ich muss leider bei Emmett mit seinen Sexfantasien bleiben...", seufzt mein Engel.

Ich gebe ihm einen Kuss, dann renne ich hoch und klopfe an Carlisles Bürotür.

„Herein, Bella.", tönt es von drinnen.

Ich trete ein und setze mich Carlisle gegenüber.

„Was gibt's?", frage ich.

* * *

Ich hoffe, ich kriege trotz der langen Wartezeit Reviews??? Und trotz dessen, dass dieses Chapi wieder sehr kurz geraten ist???

*liebguck*


	13. Chapter 13

I dio not own Twilight

* * *

„Ich habe vor ein paar Wochen ein Haar von dir zum Gentest geschickt, um herauszufinden, ob deine nicht vorhandene Angst vor uns daher kommt und die Werte habe ich eben noch einmal genauer angesehen und dabei etwas gefunden...Ich weiß gar nicht, wied´so mir das vorher nicht aufgefallen war...", sagt er.

„Und was?", frage ich.

„Vampir... Aber kein Gift, sondern Vampir... Gene..", sagt er.

„WAS???", schreie ich.

„WAS???", tönt Edwards Stimme aus dem Flur.

Er reißt die Tür auf und steht plötzlich mitten im Zimmer.

„EDWARD!!!", kreische ich überrascht.

„BELLA!!!", schreit er und nimmt mich in den Arm.

„ALICE!!!", schreit Emmett unten im Wohnzimmer belustigt.

„EMMETT!!!", schreien Edward und ich mahnend zu ihm herunter.

Ich muss lachen. Können wir eigentlich noch was anderes sagen, als unsere Namen? Edward sieht mich fragend an, doch ich schüttle nur den Kopf. Muss er nicht wissen.

„Aber wie ist denn so etwas möglich?", fragt Edward an Carlisle gerichtet.

„Ich habe ein wenig im Internet recherchiert und einige Legenden gefunden über Menschen, die die Kinder von Vampiren austragen... Mir selber ist zwar keiner dieser Fälle bekannt, aber es wäre eine Erklärung...", sagt Carlisle, „Und deine Heftigen Gefühle, Bella haben die Verwandlung dann ausgelöst..."

„Aber warum ich? Warum sind dann nicht auch Renèe oder Charlie Vampire?", frage ich.

„Vielleicht liegt es an der Anordnung der Gene, vielleicht waren deine Gefühle für Edward einfach heftiger als alles, was sie jemals erlebt haben... Ich weiß es im Endeffekt nicht... Aber was ich dich fragen wollte, Bella. Ich konnte herausfinden, dass es die Gene eines deiner Großväter gewesen sein muss... Hast du eine Ahnung ob dein Großvater Mütter- oder Väterlicherseits ein Vampir ist?", fragt er mich.

Ich sehe peinlich berührt auf den Boden...

„Naja... Ich meine... Ich habe da so eine Ahnung, aber... Ich... Meine Mum...", stammle ich.

„Was ist mit deiner Mutter?", fragt Edward.

„Sie... nun ja, sie ist ein Findelkind... Ihre Mutter, meine Oma, sie soll bei Mums Geburt gestorben sein... Und Charlies Eltern kannte ich... Ich war bei den Beerdigungen dabei...", sage ich.

„Dann denke ich mal, wir wissen von welcher Seite deine Vampirgene stammen... Willst du, dass ich nachforsche, wer es ist?", fragt Carlisle mich.

„Nein. Er hat bisher nicht zu meinem Leben gehört und ich will meinen Großvater auch jetzt nicht kennen lernen.", sage ich mit fester Stimme, „Vielleicht, irgendwann, werde ich mich auf die Suche begeben wollen, aber nicht jetzt."

„Aber...", setzt Edward an.

Ich sehe in seinen Augen, an seiner Körperhaltung, seinem Gesichtsausdruck wie neugierig er ist.

„Nein, Edward. Und das heißt auch nein. Und nicht, ich habe zu viel Angst davor, bitte mach du es für mich, ich würde dir dankbar sein.", widerspreche ich ihm.

Diesmal gibt er nach. Ich wende mich wieder an Carlisle.

„War's das?", frage ich.

Carlisle nickt und Edward und ich verlassen das Zimmer.

„Oh Mann, was ist denn jetzt eigentlich mit Charlie? Wann wird er mich erwarten? Und wie zeigen wir ihm, dass wir jetzt ver... ver... du weißt schon sind?"

Ich bringe dieses Wort einfach nicht heraus. Ich kann es ja kaum denken. Verlobt. Bäh!

„Och, dass ist ganz einfach. Du zeigst ihm deinen Verlobungsring.", sagt Edward.

Ich zucke bei diesem Wort kurz zusammen, dann hebe ich meine Hände. Ich trage keinen Schmuck.

„Wovon bitte redest du, Edward?", frage ich ihn.

„Komm mit!", fordert Edward mich auf und schleift mich hinter sich her in sein Zimmer.

Er geht an seine Kommode und holt eine kleine Ringschachtel hervor. Er kommt zu mir herüber, kniet vor mir nieder und klappt sie auf. Der Ring ist... Wow!

Edward nimmt meine linke Hand und steckt ihn an meinen Ringfinger.

„Er gehörte meiner Mutter. Ein Erbstück.", erklärt er mir.

„Er ist wunderschön Edward...", flüstere ich überwältigt.

Edward strahlt und ich verdrehe die Augen.

„Ich wusste-„, setzt er an.

„Edward?", stoppe ich ihn.

„Ja?"

„Klappe!!! Ich heirate dich und das tue ich nur deinetwegen!!! Dieser Ring ist wirklich schön, aber wir müssen mich nicht mehr quälen als nötig, in Ordnung?", weise ich ihn zurecht.

Edward seufzt ergeben, dann richtet er sich wieder auf und gibt mir einen sanften Kuss.

„Schade, dass du dem heiraten so-„, setzt er wieder an.

„KLAPPE, EDDWARD!!!", schreie ich ihn an.

Edward sieht ziemlich geschockt aus. Er ist es nicht von mir gewohnt, dass ich so schnell laut werde. Ich bin selbst überrascht von mir. Ich schlage mir die Hand vor den Mund.

„Ups. Entschuldige, Edward. Ich wollte dich nicht anschreien... Aber dieses Thema...", stottere ich vor mich hin.

Ich höre Emmetts Lachen von unten.

„EMMETT!!! DU NERVST!!! DAS IST NICHT LUSTIG!!!", schreie ich aufgebracht.

Bringt nichts. Emmett lacht nur noch lauter. Und ehe ich mich versehe stehe ich plötzlich vor ihm und habe ihm eine geknallt. Er sieht verblüfft aus. Ich gucke verwirrt auf meine Hand und alle anderen im Haus lachen.

„Tschuldige, Emmett...", nuschle ich.

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, Bella. Das hat er mehr als nur verdient...", grinst Rose, die inzwischen auch im Wohnzimmer sitzt, belustigt.

Erleichtert atme ich auf. Wenn Rose das sagt... Um Emmett mache ich mir, ehrlich gesagt, nicht wirklich Gedanken. Der ist viel zu gutmütig um lange beleidigt zu sein...

„Wenn du das sagst, Rose... Dann eben: Gern geschehen, Emmett.", strecke ich Emmett die Zunge raus.

„Immer ich!", meckert der.

Wir müssen lachen.

„Vielleicht, weil auch immer du die dummen Sprüche machst, Emmett...", zwinkert Edward, der plötzlich neben mir steht und ich erschrecke.

„EDWARD!!! Mach das nie wieder!!!", sage ich.

Jetzt lacht Emmett wieder.

„Emmett, hör auf zu lachen, sonst kriegst du gleich wieder eine gewischt!", warnt Jasper ihn.

Er hat meine Gefühlslage mal wieder genau richtig eingeschätzt.

Das ganze Haus schallt von unserem Gelächter wieder, in das schließlich auch Emmett mit einstimmt.

„Na, Kinder? Was ist denn so lustig?", fragt Esme, die jetzt ins Zimmer tritt.

„Bella hat Emmett eine Ohrfeige gegeben.", kichert Alice.

„Was soll das?", fragt Esme vorwurfsvoll.

„Er hat Edward und mich ausgelacht!", verteidige ich mich.

„Ich meinte nicht dich Bella, sondern Emmett!", lacht Esme.

„Oh...", sage ich nur.

„Immer ich!", murmelt Emmett.

„Das sagtest du bereits!", feixt Rose.

„Rose! Wenigstens DU müsstest zu mir halten!", quengelt Emmett drauf los.

Alle im Raum lachen. Emmett zieht einen Schmollmund. Doch das sieht so dämlich aus, dass wir nur noch lauter lachen.

„Baby Emmett greift an!", sagt Alice spöttisch.

Edward legt seinen Arm um meine Mitte und grinst. Er versinkt augenblicklich in seinen Gedanken und grinst noch breiter.

Jasper sieht ihn verwirrt an.

Edward guckt peinlich berührt zu Boden.

„Wisst ihr eigentlich, dass ich diese stummen Wortwechsel HASSE???", frage ich ehrlich aufgebracht.

„Deshalb machen sie das ja!", zwinkert Emmett schelmisch.

„OK… Worüber habt ihr geredet, zur Hölle???", frage ich.

Edward sieht mich mit einem hauptsächlich peinlich berührten, aber auch leicht… ERREGTEN Gesichtsausdruck???

„Richtung Lichtung würde ich sagen.", murmelt der.

„EDWARD!!!", kreische ich.

„Was hat das ganze jetzt mit ner Lichtung zutun?", fragt Emmett.

„Klappe, Emmett. Edward, ich FASSE es nicht!!! Musste das sein???", frage ich ihn aufgebracht.

„Entschuldigung…", murmelt Edward.

„Ich bin dir nicht wirklich böse, Edward!!! Dazu bin ich gar nicht in der Lage!!! Ich bin nur… ein klein wenig entsetzt… Was Jasper dir mit Sicherheit bestätigen kann!!!", kläre ich ihn liebevoll auf.

„Mit Vergnügen!", sagt Jasper übertrieben freundlich und verbeugt sich tief.

„Danke sehr!", sage ich im gleichen Tonfall und mache einen tiefen Knicks.

* * *

Reviews?


	14. Chapter 14

Twilight gehört (leider) nicht mir sondern SM

Wie ich diese Tatsache verfluche!!!

* * *

Ich kichere.

„Hey Bells, du hast ja plötzlich Humor!!!", stichelt Emmett.

Schneller als er gucken kann, habe ich Emmett wieder umgeschubst.

„Findest du??? Wie nett von dir!", sage ich.

„Das kriegst du zurück!", droht Emmett mir.

„Ooh, klein Emmett will Rache!!! Wie süß!!! Duzi-duzi-duu!", sage ich, als würde ich mit einem Baby reden.

„Bleibt doch mal ernst.", sagt Edward, der plötzlich ziemlich schlecht gelaunt ist.

„Was ist den plötzlich mit dir los?", frage ich ohne einen Funken Verständnis in der Stimme.

„Bella, bist du wirklich sicher, dass du nicht wissen willst, wer dein Großvater ist?", fragt Edward zurück.

„Erstens: Ich komme ganz gut ohne ihn klar, oder? Zweitens: Wie kommst du da so plötzlich drauf?", antworte ich leicht genervt.

„Bella, du hast vor weniger als einer halben Stunde erfahren, dass dein Großvater ein Vampir ist. Wie kannst du das so einfach wegstecken?", fragt Edward unbeirrt weiter.

„Ich habe es zwar erst vor weniger als einer halben Stunde erfahren, aber die Vermutung hatte ich schon vorher. Ich bin, als ich danach gesucht habe, was du sein könntest auf diese Sagen von denen Carlisle erzählt hat gestoßen.", erkläre ich.

„WAS?", fragen alle Anwesenden unnötig laut.

„Aber warum hast du nichts gesagt?", fragt Edward sanft.

„Es war doch nur eine Vermutung. In den Sagen hieß es, dass die Halbvampire ihren Müttern den Bauch aufreißen und dann durch diese Öffnung nach außen gelangen. Das ganze kam der Geschichte ziemlich nah, die man meiner Mum im Waisenhaus erzählt hatte. Es hieß, irgendein Verrückter hätte ihrer Mutter – meiner Grandma - brutal den Bauch aufgeschnitten um ihr Kind zu klauen. Doch dann wäre jemand vorbei gekommen und hat sie gefunden. Er soll Mum dann ins Waisenhaus gebracht haben. Mum – Sie hat sich auf die Suche nach diesem Jemand gemacht, konnte ihn aber nicht finden. Meine Mum selber hat an ihre Geburt keinerlei Erinnerungen.", erzähle ich, am Ende mit halb erstickter Stimme.

„Das hättest du uns sofort erzählen müssen, Bella!!!", sagt Alice und nimmt mich tröstend in die Arme.

Plötzlich laufen mit Tränen über die Wangen.

„Edward, jetzt hast du sie zum weinen gebracht!!!", sagt Emmett, dann stutzt er plötzlich.

„Bella kann weinen.", stellt er sichtlich verwirrt fest, was mich schon wieder ein wenig zum lachen bringt.

„Blitzmerker.", sagt Alice trocken.

* * *

OK, ich weiß, für die lange Wartezeit viel zu kurz, aber ich hatte ne Schreibblockade

Und ich dachte mir, lieber das Bisschen updaten, als meine lieben Leser ganz verhungern zu lassen...


	15. Chapter 15 endlich :D

Wie immer: die Personen und sowieso alles gehört Stephenie Meyer, ich spiele nur damit. ^^

Habt Spaß :D  
und entschuldigung, dass ich so lange nichts mehr geschrieben habe =(

Plötzlich laufen mit Tränen über die Wangen.

„Edward, jetzt hast du sie zum weinen gebracht!", sagt Emmett, dann stutzt er plötzlich.

„Bella kann weinen.", stellt er sichtlich verwirrt fest, was mich schon wieder ein wenig zum lachen bringt.

„Blitzmerker.", sagt Alice trocken und lässt mich los.

OoOoOoOo

„Meine Güte, ich bin nur zu einem Viertel Vampir, wieso sollte ich nicht weinen können?", muss ich schon wieder lachen, als ich in die regelrecht schockierten Gesichter in Raum blicke.

„Warte mal, mit ist gerade was eingefallen… Wenn Mum genetisch gesehen ein Halbvampir ist, wieso ist sie so 100%ig menschlich?", frage ich.

„Weil sie anscheinend nie so stark geliebt hat, wie du…", grinst Edward und nimmt mich jetzt seinerseits in den Arm.

Ich verkreuze meine Hände hinter seinem Nacken und drücke ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund.

„Weißt du Edward, vielleicht war es auch einfach weil sie nie so wütend war wie ich.", sage ich in einem zuckersüßen Tonfall und lasse ihn wieder los.

„Wütend?", fragt Edward sichtlich verwirrt.

„Edward, denk nach. In was für einer Situation habe ich mich verwandelt?", erwidere ich nur.

„Oh… ach so…", reißt Edward die Augen auf.

Emmett lacht sich über Edwards Gesichtsausdruck schlapp.

„Emmett, sei einmal ernst!", fauche ich ihn an.

„Haare auf den Zähnen, Bella?", grinst er mich nun an.

Ich verdrehe genervt die Augen.

„Hast du nicht noch irgendwas Unnötiges zu erledigen, wie dein Auto putzen oder so?", frage ich Em.

„Eigentlich nicht, nein…", grinst er.

„Ok, dann eben nicht auf die nette Art. HAU AB! DAS IST NICHT LUSTIG!", schreie ich ihn an.

„Doch, ich finde schon.", grinst Emmett.

Ich funkle ihn wütend an.

Ich muss wohl ziemlich furchterregend aussehen, denn Emmett zuckt leicht zusammen und verzieht sich dann.

„Wow, Bella, dem hast du richtig Angst eingejagt.", sagt Jasper staunend.

„Was? Das wollte ich doch gar nicht…"

„Der dachte ernsthaft, du reißt ihm gleich den Kopf ab!", knurrt Edward.

„WAS?", kreische ich entsetzt.

„Keine Sorge Bella, dass denkt er auch manchmal bei Rose."

„WAS?", schreit nun Rose.

„Oder bei Alice, wenn sie ihn mal wieder zum shoppen zwingen will…"

„WAS?", kommt es nun von Alice.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ihr könnt alle drei ziemlich Angst einflößend sein…", fährt Edward ungerührt fort.

„WIE BITTE?", schreien wir drei Mädels ihn an und stellen uns demonstrativ den Jungs gegenüber nebeneinander auf.

„Ich glaube, wir sind in Schwierigkeiten, Bruder.", stellt Jasper fest.

„Oh ja und wie! Seit wann bitte, findest du mich Angst einflößend, Edward?", frage ich ihn mit einem beunruhigend süßem Tonfall.

„Also, eben gerade… Das war schon…", stottert er.

So langsam werde ich richtig wütend.

Zum Glück unterbricht Alice uns, sonst hätte ich bald etwas getan, was ich später mit Sicherheit bereuen würde.

„Seit mal leise! Jasper, stimmt das? Bin ich – ICH, DEINE FRAU – Angst einflößend?"

„Nun ja… vielleicht… manchmal… aber nur ein Bisschen… manchmal auch ein bisschen mehr…"

Alice knurrt ihn mit bedrohlich zusammen gekniffenen Augen an.

„EMMETT McCARTHY CULLEN! VERSUCH JETZT NICHT, MIR ABZUHAUEN! DU KOMMST SOFORT HIER HER UND SAGST MIR, OB DU ANGST VOR MIR HAST!", schreit Rose dazwischen.

Ein ängstlicher und ertappter Emmett gibt die Flucht widerstrebend auf und stellt sich zwischen Edward und Jasper.

„BIN ICH ANGST EINFLÖSSEND?", schreit Rose ihn an.

„Ein bisschen?", erwidert er ängstlich.

„SAG MAL, BIST DU BLÖD, EMMETT?", schreit Rose weiter.

„Leiser Rose, bitte… unsere Ohren…", geht Edward dazwischen.

„SAG MAL, WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN?", schreie nun auch ich, „WIR SIND EURE FRAUEN UND VERTRAUEN EUCH UND IHR HABT ANGST VOR UNS!"

„WIE KÖNNT IHR DENKEN, WIR WÜRDEN EUCH JEMALS WEHTUN?", steigt nun auch Alice ein.

Die Jungs starren uns aus großen Augen an und stottern irgendetwas Unverständliches.

„UND JETZT KEINE ANTWORT GEBEN, ODER WAS?", wieder ich.

„SEIT IHR EIGENTLICH TOTAL BESCHEUERT?", mischt sich jetzt auch Rose wieder ein.

„Schreit doch nicht so…", bettelt Jasper.

„Sonst noch Wünsche der Herr? Wie wär's mit einer entspannenden Fußmassage oder einem frischen Grizzlie?", faucht Alice.

„Ich hab genug! Ich brauch ne Pause. Kommt ihr mit?", fragt Rose Alice und mich.

Wir nicken und funkeln dabei unsere Männer weiter wütend an, während Rose hoch flitzt.

Diese sehen nun echt schockiert aus.

„Aber Engel, ich l…"

„WEHE DIR, Edward Cullen, wenn du jetzt sagst, dass du mich liebst.", zische ich gefährlich.

„Aber…", sagen nun die drei Jungs zusammen.

„LEISE!", schreien Alice und ich gleichzeitig.

„Ich habe Kreditkarten, Pässe, Führerscheine, ich habe die Schlüssel der Anderen Autos zerstört und meinen eingesteckt. Lasst uns losfahren.", sagt Rose zu uns.

„Das könnt ihr doch nicht machen!", ruft Emmett verzweifelt aus.

„Und ob wir können…", zischt Rose.

„Das Auto hat nämlich keine Angst vor Uns." Alice.

Ich sehe, dass Edward widersprechen will.

„Wage es ja nicht, zu widersprechen, Edward! Wer von uns wollte den Anderen denn zuerst verlassen, Edward? DU! Du wolltest mich hier zurück lassen, schutzlos. Weil ich schwach war. Und nun, da ich dir ebenbürtig bin, hast du Angst vor mir? Du bist momentan der Letzte, der hier irgendetwas zu sagen hat.", unterbreche ich ihn mit schneidender Stimme.

„Abmarsch Mädels.", sagt Alice und wir lassen die Jungs einfach stehen und fahren mit Rosalies rotem Cabrio schnell weg. Im Auto herrscht ein gleichzeitig wütendes und tieftrauriges Schweigen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass man über das man mit Nichts sagen so viel sagen kann.

Da klingelt Alice Handy. Sie sieht kurz auf Display und stöhnt dann gequält auf.

„Jasper. Ich will nicht mit ihm reden, geh du ran Bella.", wirft sie mir das Handy in den Schoß.

Ich nehme den Anruf entgegen.

„Alice? Gut, du bist dran-", fängt Jasper an, doch ich unterbreche ihn grob.

„Hier ist Bella. Alice will nicht mit dir reden.", sage ich kühl.

Eigentlich mag ich Jasper, aber er hat Alice genauso weh getan wie Edward mir und Emmett Rosalie.

„Bella? Es tut-'', ertönt da im Hintergrund Edwards Stimme und ich lege schnell auf.

„Schalt es aus.", sagt Rose vorne.

Ich tue es und lege es zwischen Alice und mich auf die Lederpolster.

„Gib her, deines wird auch gleich klingeln.", sagt Alice.

Im selben Moment fängt es auch schon an, in Rose' Hosentasche zu klingeln.

Sie gibt Alice das Handy, die dieses ebenfalls ausschaltet.

„Wieso hast du eigentlich kein Handy, Bella?", fragt Alice mich dann.

„Nie gebraucht.", zucke ich mit den Schultern.

„Jetzt schon. Wir müssen einige Anrufe tätigen. Aber das geht nicht, solange Edward, Emmett und Jasper uns die Mailboxen voll quatschen, andauernd SMS schicken und sowieso immer wieder anrufen.", erwidert sie.

In diesem Moment parkt Rosalie vor einem Elektronikshop in Port Angeles.

„Ich hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass wir so weit gefahren sind.", wundere ich mich.

Kurze Zeit später sind wir wieder draußen und ich rufe von meinem neuen Handy aus –mit unterdrückter Nummer natürlich- Carlisle und Esme an.

„Cullen.", meldet Esme sich. Sie klingt ziemlich besorgt und gestresst.

„Hey Esme."

„BELLA! Geht es euch gut? Wo seid ihr? Was macht ihr? Wo wollt ihr hin? Sind die Anderen Beiden bei dir? Ist alles in Ordnung?", überfällt sie mich.

„Macht euch keine Sorgen Esme. Uns geht es- na ja. Wie es einem halt so geht, wenn der eigene Partner – den man niemals verletzen will – Angst vor einem hat."

„Was haben sie nun schon wieder angestellt?"

„Alice, Rose und ich sind anscheinend angsteinflößend. Und ich wollte Emmett angeblich den Kopf abreißen. Komisch, davon weiß ich ja gar nichts.", schnaube ich.

„Diese Idioten. Ich werde ihnen mal gehörig den Kopf waschen. Was habt ihr vor?"

Da nimmt Rose mir das Handy ab.

„Wir gehen uns amüsieren und fragen andere Männer ob wir Angst einflößend sind.", faucht sie, bevor Alice sich das Handy schnappt.

„Wir werden sie nicht küssen, wir werden nicht fremd gehen, wir wollen nur, dass die drei das denken. Also verrat dich gegenüber Edward nicht.", sagt sie.

Ich nehme das Handy wieder an mich.

„Wir werden uns wieder melden. Sagt den Jungs Nichts – Wir haben uns nicht gemeldet! – und macht euch keine Sorgen. Aber die Jungs sollen sich welche machen! Und haltet sie ja davon ab, uns zu suchen!", sage ich noch, bevor ich auflege.

Dann falle ich schluchzend Alice in die Arme. Sie streicht mir tröstend über den Rücken und verfrachtet mich zusammen mit Rose auf die Rückbank des Autos.

„Was ist den los, Süße?", fragt Alice.

_Alice' POV_

Rose und ich wiegen die aufgelöste Bella in unseren Armen. Wieso ist sie so plötzlich zusammengebrochen?

„Es… es geht alles so schnell! Ich meine, vor ein paar Tagen war ich noch ein Mensch, ich war Jungfrau, ich war nicht verlobt und die Person die ich mehr als alles Andere liebe, hatte keine Angst VOR mir, sondern UM mich!", bringt sie schluchzend hervor.

„Hey, Süße, das renkt sich alles wieder ein. Natürlich ist das jetzt heftig, besonders für dich, es ist ja euer erster heftiger Streit, aber das ist nichts, was wir nicht wieder gekittet kriegen würden. Ich habe mich schon so oft mit Emmett zerstritten, aber es hat sich immer alles wieder eingerenkt. Weil wir uns lieben. Und Edward liebt dich auch und du ihn. Ihr seid ein Traumpaar. Genau wie Alice und Jasper oder Emmett und ich oder auch Carlisle und Esme.", tröstet Rose sie rührend.

„Rose hat Recht!", stimme ich ihr zu, „Aber wir müssen auch Zeichen setzen. Sie müssen verstehen, dass sie uns so nicht behandeln dürfen! Aber das würde auch bedeuten, dass du erstmal keinen Kontakt mit Edward haben darfst. Meinst du, du hältst das durch?"

Bella sieht wieder besser aus und wirkt kampfeslustig. Und verdammt wütend.

„Ihr habt Recht. Wenn er mich wirklich liebt, dann macht das unserer Liebe nichts aus. Und wenn doch, dann ist er es überhaupt nicht wert. Lassen wir sie in der Hölle schmoren!", grinst sie diabolisch.

Ein wenig Angst macht mir ihre radikale Aussage ja schon, aber sie ist wieder glücklich und das bessert auch die Stimmung von Rose und mir wieder auf.

„Und was sollen wir jetzt machen?", fragt Rose unternehmungslustig.

„Urlaub. Ich denke, das ist genau das, was wir jetzt brauchen!", antwortet Bella, „Irgendwo wo es warm ist! Tagsüber nehmen wir uns einen Bungalow, wo wir uns sonnen können ohne dass jemand uns sieht. Und nachts fahren wir in die Stadt und feiern so viel wir können!"

Ich habe das dumpfe Gefühl, dass wir einen Fehler machen, doch ich sehe nichts in unserer Zukunft, dass dieses Gefühl bestätigt, also setzte ich ein freudiges Lächeln auf und stimme dem Plan zu.

Sooo, das wärs erstmal für jetzt :D  
Reviews? *lieb guck*  
das animiert mich vielleicht, ein bisschen schneller wieder zu updaten ;)

Alle die Reviewen kriegen außerdem nen imaginären Cookie :D


	16. Chapter 16

_Wie immer:  
Alles, was ich aus Twilight&co übernommen habe, gehört Stephanie Meyer und ich spiele nur damit :)  
_

* * *

_Jasper POV_

Duuut…. Duuut…

Jemand hebt ab.

„Alice? Gut, du bist dran…"

„Hier ist Bella. Alice will nicht mit dir reden.", dringt da Bellas Stimme an mein Ohr. Sie klingt stumpf, kalt, verletzt.

„Bella? Es tut mir leid!", ruft Edward aus.

Tut, tut, tut, tut…

„Dankeschön Edward, deinetwegen hat sie jetzt aufgelegt! Das ist alles nur deine Schuld! Wenn du einfach mal deine Klappe gehalten hättest, dann wären wir jetzt alle hier zusammen und glücklich!", brause ich auf.

Ich beiße hart zu um nicht laut loszuschreien und balle meine Hände zu Fäusten um Edward nicht zu schlagen. Ich weiß nur zu gut, dass das nichts bringen würde und außerdem spüre ich deutlich Edwards Selbstvorwürfe.

„Hey, sorry Mann, ich wollte dich nicht anschnauzen. Ich bin nur grad ziemlich durch den Wind.", entschuldige ich mich sogleich wieder.

„Kein Ding, mir geht's doch genauso. Ich weiß nur einfach nicht was ich machen soll… Ich hab echt scheiße gebaut, oder?", erwidert mein Bruder zerknirscht.

„Wir haben uns alle drei falsch verhalten… Aber das ist nur ein Streit… ich bin mir sicher, die sind heute Abend wieder da und wir können über alles reden.", versuche ich, ihn und auch mich zu beruhigen.

„Du hast Recht, komm, versuche es doch nochmal bei Alice, und du auch bei Rose Emmett!", sagt Edward wieder mehr optimistisch.

Ich folge seinem Vorschlag, doch Alice hat ihr Handy ausgeschaltet.

„Wie sieht's bei dir aus, Em?", frage ich meinen überraschend stillen Bruder. Er steht immer noch unter Schock.

„Auch aus. Kacke, was sollen wir nur machen?", erwidert er verzweifelt.

„Als erstes rufen wir Carlisle und Esme an, die sind momentan die einzigen die noch ein Auto haben, vielleicht können sie ja den Mädels hinterherfahren, ich wette mit dir, dass die nach Seattle sind!", schlägt Edward vor.

„Ach kacke, wir sind ja dumm, wir sind schneller als jedes Auto, warum rennen wir nicht einfach?", fällt da Emmett ein.

Wir alle hauen uns innerlich gegen die Stirn wegen unserer Dummheit.

„Oke, ihr rennt los, seht ob ihr sie findet, ich halte hier die Stellung und rufe Esme an."

Schneller als ich „LOS!" sagen kann, sind Edward und Emmett auch schon aus der Tür geflitzt und ich zücke abermals mein Handy. Nur, dass ich diesmal nicht Alice nummer wähle, sondern die meiner Adoptivmutter. Sie geht sofort ran.

„Cullen."

„Hey Esme, ich bins, Jasper. Em, Ed und ich haben Mist gebaut und jetzt sind die Mädels weg. Emmett und Edward sind gerade losgerannt und versuchen sie zu finden, aber ich glaube nicht, dass das noch was wird, dafür sind sie schon zu lange weg, deshalb dachten wir, ihr könntet sie vielleicht auch suchen, ihr seit doch gerade in Seattle, oder?", breche ich mit den Neuigkeiten auf sie ein.

„Beruhige dich erstmal Jasper! So kenne ich dich ja gar nicht! Wir werden euch nicht suchen helfen. Ich weiß ja nicht, was passiert ist, aber wenn sie beschließen, dass sie eine Weile allein brauchen, dann lasst sie in Ruhe und wartet ab, bis sie zu euch zurück kommen. Du kennst doch das alte Sprichwort?"

„Wenn du etwas liebst, lass es frei. Wenn es zurück kommt, ist es deins, wenn nicht dann war es niemals deines.", seufzte ich, „Du hast ja recht, aber trotzdem…"

„Nichts trotzdem. Ich muss auflegen, da ist ein Anruf auf der anderen Leitung. Bis später!"

Tut, tut, tut, tut…

Irgendwie wird das weg gedrückt werden anscheinend langsam zur Gewohnheit.

Schnell rufe ich Emmett und Edward an und pfeife sie zurück.

_Rosalie POV_

Bella's Idee mit dem Urlaub gefällt mir echt immer besser. Ich war schon viel zu lange nicht mehr in der Sonne.

Also fahre ich uns direkt zum nächsten Reisebüro. Als wir den Laden betreten schauen sich sofort alle bewundernd nach uns um. Ich verdrehe nur die Augen. Mit den Jahrhunderten fängt das an zu nerven.

„Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?", kommt da auch gleich ein schleimiger Verkäufer angekrochen und beginnt, Bella mit seinen Augen auszuziehen, der das offensichtlich unangenehm ist.

„Wir wollen einen Urlaub buchen, voraus gesetzt, sie behalten ihre Augen und Hände bei sich.", funkle ich ihn gefährlich an.

Sein Puls wird schneller und er läuft rot an, genauso wie Bella. Typisch.

„Aber natürlich, natürlich, entschuldigen sie bitte vielmals… ähm… woran hatten sie denn gedacht? Einen schönen Skiurlaub? Cluburlaub auf Malle? Karibische Strände?", legt er dann auch sofort übereifrig mit dem Verkaufsgespräch los.

„Wir wollen einen Bungalow nahe dem Strand, mit keinen direkten Nachbarn, auf keinen Fall näher zu den nächsten als eine Viertelstunde Autofahrt, aber immernoch nicht mehr als eine Stunde zur Stadt. Geld spielt keine Rolle, wir haben genug und es sollte für mindestens einen Monat sein.", schießt Alice auch sogleich los und der arme Mann starrt sie leicht überfordert an.

Nach fast einer Stunde Sucherei hatten wir überraschenderweise dann doch die perfekte Lösung.

Eine Privatinsel im Südatlantik, die Partys sind auf der Nachbarinsel, die allerdings um die 45 Minuten mit dem Boot entfernt ist, dafür haben wir aber unsere dringend benötigte Privatsphäre. Und was sind schon 45 Minuten in einem niemals endendem Leben?

Etwas unentschlossen stehen wir jetzt wieder vor dem Reisebüro, mit all den Reiseunterlagen.

Unser Flug geht in zwei Tagen, so lange haben wir uns ein Hotel hier in Seattle gebucht.

„Sagt mal, haben wir eigentlich Pässe?", fragt Bella da auf einmal.

Alice und ich lachen los.

„Was ist so witzig?"

„Die machen wir heute Nacht selbst. Ist gar nicht einmal so schwer, wenn man übersinnlich ist.", zwinkere ich ihr zu.

„Aber wir haben etwas seeehr viel wichtigeres vergessen!", ruft Alice aus.

„Was denn?"

„Na, Klamotten! Wir können doch nicht ohne Gepäck in den Urlaub fahren! Und wir brauchen Kameras um ganz viele Fotos von uns zu machen! Und Handys und Laptops für uns alle! Wir müssen doch in Kontakt mit Esme und Carlisle bleiben! Mädels, jetzt ist shoppen angesagt!", ruft Alice aus.

„Vielleicht sollten wir erst einmal mit Koffern anfangen? Oder Handtaschen?", lacht Bella.

BELLA POV

Typisch Alice. Immer nur am shoppen. Aber dafür lieben wir alle sie ja. Und sie hat ja Recht, wir brauchen wirklich neue Sachen, ich habe nämlich keine Lust noch einmal zurück zu fahren. Und außerdem habe ich sowieso keine Sommersachen hier. Die sind alle bei Mum in Phoenix.

Also heißt es jetzt shoppen gehen!

„Oke, was besorgen wir zuerst?", frage ich Alice.

„Wir brauchen Handtaschen und neue Portemonnaies. Ohne das kann man doch gar nicht vernünftig shoppen gehen. Und dann gehen wir als erstes den ganzen Elektronikkram kaufen. Danach bringen wir das dann alles ins Hotel und gehen die spaßigen Sachen kaufen!", macht Alice auch sofort einen Plan.

Und natürlich ist Wiederspruch zwecklos. Wir sind den ganzen Tag unterwegs bis schließlich alle Läden geschlossen haben und Alice und Rose überreden mich zu Klamotten die mir normalerweise viel zu gewagt wären. Aber mit dem Gedanken an Edward und daran, wie eifersüchtig er sein wird wage ich dann halt doch einmal was. Wir machen extrem viele Fotos und schalten einfach mal ab von dem ganzen Stress. Es ist der entspannteste Tag seit langem für mich und ich genieße es wirklich.

Ich erwarte jetzt wirklich erschöpft zu sein, doch ich bin hellwach. Wahrscheinlich einer der Vorteile wenn man ein verwandelter Viertelvampir ist.

Also beginnen wir unsere neuen Computer einzurichten.

Und unsere Handys. Alice bestand auf Smartphones. Ich persönlich finde das total übertrieben, aber was Alice sagt ist Gesetz. Zumindest beim shoppen.

„Ich hab keine Lust heute Nacht noch neue Pässe zu machen. Können wir nicht einfach Esme und Carlisle bitten uns unsere zu bringen?", frage ich in die Runde.

„Ich sehe, dass sie das tun werden. Ruf an, Bella.", erwidert Alice, nach kurzer Weggetretenheit.

„Wieso ich?"

„Weil es deine Idee war.", zwinkert Rose mir zu.

Seufzend ergebe ich mich meinem Schicksal und suche Esmes Handynummer heraus.

EDWARD POV

Was habe ich nur getan? Wieder und wieder stelle ich mir diese Frage. Seit Stunden sitze ich jetzt schon in meinem Zimmer sehe aus dem Fenster in die Richtung in der Bellas und meine Lichtung liegt.

Was habe ich nur getan?

Wie konnte ich sie nur so verletzen?, mischen sich Jaspers Gedanken in meine.

Warum konnte ich nur meine Klappe nicht halten?, fügt auch Emmett sich ein.

Was habe ich nur getan? Wie konnte ich sie nur so verletzen? Warum konnte ich nur meine Klappe nicht halten?

Diese Fragen werden mich noch umbringen. Doch sie sind noch längst nicht die schlimmsten die mir gerade durch den Kopf gehen.

Was, wenn sie nicht zurückkommen? Was, wenn sie jemand Anderen findet? Jemanden der sie besser behandelt? Was, wenn sie sich verletzt? Was wenn sie angegriffen wird? Was wenn jemand versucht sie zu töten? Was wenn sie mich jetzt hasst? Was wenn sie zurück kommt, aber nur noch befreundet sein will? Könnte ich das aushalten? Und wenn sie irgendwann einen anderen Partner finden würde? Würde ich das überleben?

In diesem Moment reißt mich Esmes Handy unten aus meinen Gedanken.

Sie sieht aufs Display und wundert sich, da sie die Nummer nicht kennt.

„Hallo, Esme Cullen hier.", meldet sie sich dennoch.

„Hey, hier ist Bella. Sag mal, könntet ihr uns später unsere Pässe vorbei bringen? Ich sende dir dann die Adresse per SMS, wenn du außer Gedankenleseweite von Edward bist.", höre ich die schönste Stimme der Welt.

„BELLA!", schreie ich laut und renne so schnell ich kann die Stufen herunter. Doch Esme hat sich schon verabschiedet und aufgelegt als ich bei ihr ankomme. Beschissene Vampirgeschwindigkeit.

* * *

Hey Leute,

ich weiß, ich habe wieder eine Ewigkeit gebraucht und es tut mir leid

ich mache momentan ein Auslandsjahr in Amerika und hab ziemlich viel zu tun

in Zukunft werde ich allerdings versuchen alle zwei bis vier Wochen ein neues Chap zu posten :)

bis dahin muss das hier ausreichen :)


End file.
